cawfandomcom-20200216-history
New Gen Wrestling
A CAW League, produced by Mercurius Studios, that revolutionized what CAW is really about, with a roster of over 60 superstars, 8 championship titles (4 for each gender), and one dream that became a masterpiece. =How It Began...= During the summer of 2004, Fredrick James Francis was inspired by the action of other CAW Leagues (NoDQ CAW & SLAM n JAM just to name a few) and thought making one of his own would do the same. But in order to do that, he needed a few ideas to make it possible. One of them was the lack of female compeition. And the Sailor Senshi (Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino, & Makoto Kino) was the first CAWs that came to mind. Soon after, a few males like Duke Nukem, Jet Li, Carl Brutananadilewski (from Aqua Teen Hunger Force) began to be made to make it an official start, which happened on October 9, 2004 with the first episode of the weekly series, NGW WarZone :At the beginning, it was named New Generation Wrestling for 2 seasons, until third season when it was shortened to New Gen Wrestling to feel more modern. Programs Used The programs used to make the episodes and CPVs are as follows: :*Windows Movie Maker (Editing & Commentary) :*Adobe Audition (Voice Editing) :*Audacity (Voice Speeches for promos) :*Adobe Premiere Elements 3 (2nd Editing, Adding Graphics, Import additional audio) =Season Listing= Every season, NGW's action lasts 5-9 months, depending on the siuations the league went through. Here's the list of the seasons, so far: ::Season One :::October 9th, 2004 to May 6, 2005 -- 17 WarZone episodes, 6 Click-Per-Views :::(This is the only season that didn't have a hiatus period.) ::Season Two :::July 12, 2005 to October 15, 2005 & February 19, 2006 to June 16, 2006 -- 21 WarZone episodes, 6 Click-Per-Views :::(The histaus was due to computer malfunction) ::Season Three :::July 4, 2006 to July 30, 2006, September 2, 2006 to November 26, 2006, & January 6, 2007 to April 8, 2007 -- 24 WarZone epsiodes, 7 Click-Per-Views, 1 Special (NGW's Main Event) :::(First Hiatus was due to the issue of using Simon Orangefish without permission. The second was for lack of storylines after the end of The O.C..) NGW WarZone A hour-long webisode series that gives NGW action on a weekly basis. But, whenever a CPV occurs on the same week, the WarZone will not air, due to preparation for the event. On some occasions, an episode of NGW WarZone can last for up to two hours, depending on what is needed. On these episodes, one to four matches plus a couple "talk-only" segments develop many storylines that'll build up for the CPV match. Monthly Click-Per-Views On the final week of each month, the company hosts a Click-Per-View, which is another word for Mega Event, that can last 2-3 hours. Here's the current CPV listing that NGW does: :*'July' -- Fully Loaded :*'August' -- Vixen's Vengeance (1st Female-Only CPV) :*'September' -- Souled Out :*'October' -- Survival of the Best :*'November' -- Fall Brawl :*'December' -- Mayhem :*'January' -- New Year's Bash (Home of the 30-Men 7 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Matches) :*'February''' -- Taboo Tuesday (Formerly named "Interactive Chaos" & the event where people choose anything the event polls on) :*'April' -- NGW's Main Event (Non-CPV Special pre-SuperBrawl Event) :*'April, May, or June' -- SuperBrawl (The only multi-day event that lasts over an hour a day for six days 6 hours total, but SuperBrawl 3 changed the format to 2 hours a day for three days) SuperBrawl Taking former-WCW's PPV name, NGW's version is the Super Bowl of the company that is held every year, lasting multiple days due to more than the original 6-8 matches that'll end the season of NGW. This has more moments than any other event in the company's history. Here's the event's past that have held and future locations: =The NGW Roster= Staff :*'CEO/Commentator' -- Fredrick James Francis (Appointed on September, 2004) :*'Commissioner' -- Theo Clardy (Appointed on November, 2004) :*'Lt. Commissioner' -- Jill Valentine (Appointed May 4th, 2005; Fired on June 15, 2006) :*'Temporary Commentators' -- Isaac, Duel, SlipVayneHead (Matthew Monk), Allan Caesar III Males :*Antonio "Toni" Cipriani :*Brock Samson :*Carl "CJ" Johnson :*Carl Brutananadilewski :*Claude "Speed" Houser :*Courtney Cate :*The Dark Prince (Prince of Persia) :*Duke Nukem :*Eddie Murphy :*Eminem :*Irvine Kinneas :*James Bond :*Jet Li :*Kurt Angle :*Marcus Fenix :*Reno :*Rude :*Samuel L Jackson :*Seifer Almasy :*Sephiroth :*The Sess :*Squall Leonheart :*Tanner :*Terry "Terrible" Tate :*Tommy Vercetti Current Champions :*'World Heavyweight Champion' -- Sephiroth :*'Tag Team Champions' -- Duke Nukem & Brock Samson :*'International Champion' -- "Terrible" Terry Tate :*'Hardcore Champion' -- Samuel L Jackson Females :*Aerith Gainsborough :*Ami Mizuno :*Ashlee Simpson :*Avril Lavigne :*Britney Spears :*Christina Aguilera :*Danica Patrick :*Dixie Clemets :*Foxxy Love :*Haruka Tenoh :*Holly Marie Combs :*Jessica Simpson :*Kelly Osbourne :*Lara Croft :*Lindsay Lohan :*Makoto Kino :*Minako Kino :*Mistress Rikku :*Morgan Webb :*Paris Hilton :*Rachael Ray :*Rei Hino :*Rinoa Heartilly :*Sakura Haruno (from "Naruto", coming to NGW in Season 4) :*Tina Armstrong :*Usagi Tsukino :*Yuna Current Champions :*'Women's Champion' -- Mistress Rikku :*'Women's Tag Team Champions' -- Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh :*'Internet Vixen's Champion' -- Lara Croft :*'Rumble Roses Champion' -- Aerith Gainsborough =History of Controversy= New Gen Wrestling has numerous controversial moments in and out of the ring. Here are the moments that'll be etched in NGW's history: "The Hardcore Screwjob" At NGW Fall Brawl 2004, Seifer held a Hardcore Invitational with three entrants to fight against Seifer for the Hardcore Title, that he held at the time. Towards the end of the match, Seifer was pinning while Jet Li did a acrobatic splash at the same time. After Seifer's pin stopped at "2", the ref turned to Jet's pinning attempt and went "1,2.....3!", making Jet Li the new Hardcore Champion. Six days later, the controversial moment forced Seifer to make a one-on-one rematch for the title, but lost it at the end. "NGW vs NGW" During the Winter of 2004, the NGW name became an issue on the NoDQ Forums as a "F-Fed" called Next Generation Wrestling, made a post talking about this league, calling it a copycat league. The argument over the name went for several days until a statement from Wade Needham that ended the controversy, that it's something like the following: ::"Unless NGW's a copyrighted name, it can be named anything with the NGW letters" Since it's end, the F-Fed ceased to exsist on the forums, as far as we all know. "Veg-O-Man's Fun Replying to SuperBrawl 2" Almost every day that SuperBrawl 2 was posted on CAW Underground, Veg-O-Man replied with comments that pissed Fredrick off. Here are the following posts that Veg-O did: ::Posted on June 15, 2006 @ CAWUnderground.com :::*"The Cover Songs Almost Made Me Sick" :::*"...And Having Freddy Job To Aquaman Was Really Gay Seeing As I was like the one of the few who actually offere dto help you with the segment and you take the one guy in my leauge who isn't a joke or unknown or from ncw and well yeah" :::*"Okay This Day Was What made The Most Mad For 1 Reason: I USED THE SONG DIE MY BRIDE AT BINDED IN CHIANS! And Then It Mysteriusoly Shows Up here Hmm..." :::*"Take This However You Want Your fans Seem To Like It Im Just One Person" This sparked an overreacting remarks from Fredrick that took this a bit too far. After a few weeks, Veg-O-Man & Fred apologized for this and Veg states that it as a joke, but those posts was removed from CAWUnderground.com for unknown reasons. But this alone lowered the NGW fanbase dramatically, making Fred look for other means of fan support for NGW. =YouTube Dynasty= When things were looking down for NGW, Fred opened up new bounds when he signed up for a YouTube Director's Account under the name "Mercurius". Every episode from the past has been mostly uploaded there. Currently, there are over 150 subscribers who watched NGW through YouTube and don't have to download the episodes. =Accomplishments= *1st League to have more than 30 CAWs *1st League to host an event that lasts more than 2 hours *1st League to use more than one game for shows (WWE Wrestlemania XIX, WWE Day of Reckoning, WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE Smackdown vs Raw, WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006, WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007) *1st League to do shows using Xbox 360 version of SvR07 *1st League to do TWO 30-Men Royal Rumbles yearly (aka Ultimate Elimination Matches) *1st League to have female CAWs *1st League to do a female-only CPV (Vixen's Vengeance) *1st League to have naked women fighting against each other (Nudist Colony Match @ Vixen's Vengeance) *1st League to do a 60-Minute Ironman Match =Where To Watch NGW Shows?= New Gen Wrestling can be viewed from various sites: :*http://www.nodq.com/caw :*http://www.cawunderground.com :*http://www.youtube.com/MercuriusStudios :*http://www.osportsnet.com/league/index.php?id=12 (Also the official NGW Website)